Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Nowe pokolenie bohaterów
UWAGA!!! Poprzednia część Całkiem nowa historia . Część I Jonh Anders Amerykanin zaintrygowany życiem Biedronki przyjeżdża do Paryża po kilku latach, by dowiedzieć się o jej histori i napisać o niej biografię. Kiedy już tam jest jedzi w stronę jej domu ( dwór Agrestów). Brama główna była zamykana tylko na noc, już nie zawsze jak kiedyś, nowa właścicielka otwarła dom na wszystkich. Kiedy John zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi otworzyła mu Nathalie Sancoeur: - Dzień dobry, John Anders. Byłem umówiony z panią Marinette Agreste. - Tak wiem, już pana prowadzę.- powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając Dom był ogromny, po jakimś znaleźli kobietę w gabinecie. Marinette miała już stale rozpuszczone włosy, była wysoka, szczupła i ładna, miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę z białym żakietem, a na nogach czane buty na obcasie. Kiedy Nathalie poszła przywitał się: - Dzień dobry.- powiedział mężczyzna - Dzień dobry. - Jestem John Amderson. - Miło mi, ja jestem Marinette Agreste. - Mogę zadać pani kilka pytań? - Nie mam nic przeciwko. - No dobrze, pierwsze pytanie. Jakie Było twoje dzieciństwo? - Według mnie moje dzieciństwo przebiegło wspaniale, miałam wspaniałych rodziców Toma Dupain i Sabine Cheng, tata był francuzem, a mama chinką, byli oni wspaniali prawie nigdy nie krzyczeli, byli spokojni i wyrozumiali. - Jaki mają zawód? - Pracują w swojej piekarni Tom i Sabine. - Miałaś jakieś rodzeństwo? - Niestety nie. - Aha, a od kiedy jesteś super bohaterką? - Kiedy byłam nastolatką, w pierwszy dzień szkoły uratowałam pewnego staruszka, kiedy wróciłam do domu w moim pokoju leży jakaś szkatułka z kolczykami, które okazały się miraculum biedronki. - Niezwykłe, kto był twoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem? - Mój kolega z klasy, który się zamienił w kamiennego giganta o imieniu Kamienne Serce. - Dlaczego się w niego zmienił. - Był zły że ktoś się z niego śmiał że kocha jedną dziewczynę z klasy. I w tym momęcie wkroczył Władca Ciem. - Kto to taki? - Złoczyńca pragnący kiedyś zdobyć moje miraculum i mojego wspólnika Czarnego Kota. Wykorzystywał swoje miraculum motyla do zmieniania ludzi w złoczyńców, ale w końcu go pokonaliśmy. - Jak ułożyło się pani życie po pokonaniu tego złoczyńcy? - Po pierwsze pogodziłam się z moją rywalką ze szkoły, teraz znaną jako pani burmistrz Chloe Bourgeois, po drugie wyszłam za mąż za mojego wspolnika, który się okazał miłością mojego nastoletniego życia, mój dawny wróg Władca Ciem stał się moim teściem i razem z moim mężem Adrienem Agreste mamy trójkę wpaniałych dzieci: 17-letniego Dantego, 15-letniej Bridgette i 13-letniego Richarda. - Ostatnie pytanie. Jakich zawodach pracujecie z mężem? - Ja jestem projektantkom mody, a on modelem. - Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, myśle że się jeszcze kiedyś spotakmy.- podziękował mężczyzna - Też mam taką nadzieję do widzenia. - Do widzenia. Część II Bridgette siedzi w soim pokoju i słucha muzyki: - Dzieci, obiad!!!- woła jej mama - Już idziemy!- dało się słyszeć chłopców Kiedy wszyscy byli już w jadalni podano soczystego kurczaka z warzywami. Dante był najstarszy i najwyższy z rodzeństwa miał czarne rozczochrane włosy, zielone oczy, często nosił dżinsy i szary tiszerd z nadrukiem, z kolei Richard był najmłodszy i najniższy, miał blond włosy też rozczochrane, oczy miał fiołkowe, często ubierał się w Niebiesko żólty tiszert i zielone spodnie, razem ze starszym bratem nosił też częto czarne trampki, za to Bridgette była wysoką dziewczyną z twarzy podobną do matki, miała długie czarne włosy, zielone oczy, lubiła nosić białą koszulkę bez rękawków, czarne dżinsy i w przeciwieństwie do braci wolała jednak białe trampki. Każdy z nich miał inny charakter: Dante- spokojny, roztropny, małoprzebojowy, ale też odważny, oddany i gorliwy. Bridgette- fajna, żartobliwa, bystra, lubiła się droczyć z Dante razem z młodszym bratem. Richard- żywiołowy, nieroztropny, najszybszy z rodzeństwa. Ich ojciec Adrien niewiele się zminił tyle że był wyższy i trochę mocniej zbudowany. To po nim synowie odzidziczyli tak rozczochrane i równocześnie pociągające włosy. Dzieci bardzo lubiły słuchać opowieści rodziców dziadka Gabriela i wujka Fu o super bohaterach. Po obiedzie Kiedy dzieciaki wyszły Marinette i Adrien zostali sami: - Ty też zauważyłeś że Fu, ostatnio dużo pisze z Qanem i jest ciągle pogrążony w swoich myślach?- pyta ze smutkiem kobieta - Niestety tak, największy problem jest w tym że nie chce zdradzić co go trapi. A pewno to nie jest to jakaś mała rzecz.- stwierdz po chwili. - Obyś się jednak mylił.- odparła kobieta Część III W tym samym czasie Gdzieś w Czechach, w podziemiach: W wielkiej komnacie wyrzłobionej z kamienia znajdowało się wiele tysięcy ludzi, wszyscy ubrani w ciemne zniszczone płaszcze. W jednej z podziemnych komnat przygotowywał się jeden mężczyzna do wielkiej przemowy. Tak jak reszta miał płaszcz(czarny z kapturem), terenowe buty, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty posiadał białą maskę z czerwonymi zdobieniami w kształcie płomieni, tylko z otworami na oczy i kilkoma maleńkimi na ustach do oddychania. Miał też wysoką, szczupłom, ale silnie zbudowaną sylwetkę. Za jakiś czas wyszedł na środek ogromnej sali: - Witajcie Łowcy, niezmiernie mi miło za to że wysłuchały mnie chyba wszystkie klany.- powiedział z wyraźną radością, a jego zimny głos rozbrzmiewał wszędzie-. Herros najstarszy i najbardziej honorowy z klanów, Grob plemie najbardziej zaprawione w bojach i Keg ludzie którzy stali się łowcami nagród i płatnymi zabójcamk po naszym upadku. Niestety, nie ma Tassów- oznajmił oschle- klanu który zdradził nas przez co najbardziej przyczynił się do naszej klęski. Od najdawniejszych lat Łowcy niszczyli miracula, czemu już zaprzestaliśmy? (rozległy się pomruki słuchaczy). Dlatego że wielcy mistrzowie wchodzący w skład rady dwunastu mędrców nas pokonali, znieważyli i skłócili. Mam dla was propozycję, połączmy się znów w jeden klan jak było na początku, tym razem proponuję jednak kilka zmian: trzeba zlikwidować radę czarny ch płaszczy oraz czerwone sztylety, one się od wieków już niesprawdzają. Powinniśmy rządy dać jednej osobie... - Niby tobie?!- odezwał się ktoś z obserwatorów - Ja niemam nic przeciwko rywalom, ale kto poprowadzi nasz zacny naród do zwycięstwa lepiej ode mnie, kto rozpali w nas ducha walki i na razie tylko ja wpadłem na pomysł by połączyć klany na nowo. To kto chce ze mną konkurować?- dokończył dobitnie, zaległa cisza- Nikt? To ja dokończę to co mi przerwano. Rządy jednego władcy sprawią że szybciej będziemy planować, podejmować decyzje. Będziemy też mogli szybko przekazywać rozkazy, co będzie niezwykle istotne w najbliższym czasie. Po drugie trzeba zemścić się na dwunastu staruszkach którzy trzymają nas w szachu. Proponuję zaatakować wszystkich w tym samym momęcie, będą wtedy rozproszenie i dużo słabsi. Powinniśmy również zerwać z tradycją i zapewnić sobie sojuszników. A najlepsze zostawimy na koniec dokończymy dzieło naszego mistrza o wizji świata bez miraculów. Teraz mam pytanie do was, kto jest ze mną? - My!!! My!!!- krzyczały tłumy - Na mocy nadanej mi przez wszystkich Łowców ogłaszam siebie Najwyższym Królem. Od tej chwili Howk ręczy za nasze zwycięstwo!- wykrzyknął porywają cały tłum, powodując tym olbrzymie wsparcie. Kiedy poszedł zatrzymał się by pogadać z kimś: - Brawo bracie, jak ty to robisz?- pochwalił go młodszy brat, był on niższy, słabiej zbudowany, był ciemnym brunetem, z niebieskimi oczami, w przeciwieństwie do starszego brata nie miał charyzmy, wyczucia, skupienia i wytrwałości - Mam wrodzony talent do porywania tłumów za sobą. - A o co ci chodziło z tymi sojusznikami? - Ben słyszałeś może kiedyś o Władymirze Vascow? - Nie. - Jest właścicielem największej sieci fabryk broni w Rosjii, może się nam bardzo przydać. Część IV Parę dni później Syberia. Rosja Kiedy Howk razem z towarzyszami trafili do głównej fabryki było tam zimno, ciemno, brudno. Fabryka była budowana jeszcze w czasie Związku Radzieckiego co sugerował liczny symbol sierpu oraz młota na ścianach. Gdy znaleźli się już w środku okazało się że przeszli tylnym wejściem do magazynu. Nagle w ciemności spostrzegli ogromne ludzkie sylwetki: - Czego chcecie?- zapytała jedna z nich z wyraźnym akcentem - Poszukujemy Władymira Vascowa.- rzekł Howk - Chwila. Po jakimś czasie z kilkoma innymi dużymi postaciami przybył ów Rosjanin. Był on najwyższy i najlepiej zbudowany, sylwetkę miał nie szczupłom, duży zarost w czarnym kolorze, tak samo włosy, na twarzy miał widoczne małe blizny, a ubrany był w grube białe niedźwiedzi futro i wielką czarną czapę: - Ktoście i czego szukacie?!- zapytał groźnie - Ja jestem Howk, a to moi ludzie. Chcieliśmy zapytać czy wesprzesz naszą sprawę? - Jaką znów sprawę? - Jesteśmy Łowcami i polujemy na miracula i na bohaterów którzy je posiadają... - Tych w kolorowych kostiumach?- przerwał jeden z Rosjan - Tak tych. Chcemy byś się przyłączył ze względu na twoje fabryki, ludzi i kontakty, które mogą się nam bardzo przydać Czy przyłączysz się do sprawy? - A czemu mam się niby sprzymierzyć z takim małym człowieczkiem jak ty? Nagle Howk wyciągnął błyskawicznie mały sztylet i równie szybko nim rzucił. Sztylet trafił w dolnom część czapki zwalając ją z głowy Vascowa, brakowało tylko kilku centymetrów, aby sztylet trafił w głowę. - Tyle wystarczy? Czy mam pokazać co jeszczę potrafię?- zapytał z pogardą łowca - Lubię takich cwaniaczków jak ty. Ale co będziemy mieli wzamian? - 20% zysków, większy zakres władzy co tylko innego będziesz chciał, ale oczywiście z umiarem. - Umowa stoi, tylko my mamy mieć 50% zysku. - 30% - 45% - 40% i władzę nad Rosją. Zgoda? - Da.- zgodził się Władymir - To doskonale. Pierwszym zadaniem będzie pojmanie 12 mistrzów z pomocą moich ludzi. - Zgoda Kiedy Łowcy wychodzili zaczeli uzgadniać następnego kandydata na sojusznika. Część V Rzym. Włochy Zdolny przywódca i jego Łowcy udali się prosto z Rosji do Włoch, na zwerbowanie kolejnego towarzysza broni. Kiedy byli już w stolicy poczekali do późnej nocy, a potem zjawili się w umówione miejsce, na dachu jednego z najwyższych budynków. Po chwili czekania z ciemności zaczeły się materlizować czarne postacie. - Jestem wprost uradowany że przyjeliście zaproszenie.- oznajmił Howk - Po co nas wzywałeś?- oburzył się przywódca ciemnych sylwetek - Nie martw się drogi Alberto Colleti, chcieliśmy tylko zaprzyjaźnić się z twoją organizacją przestępczą. - A po co mielibyśmy się zadawać z takimi przebierańcami jak wy?- powiedział wychodząc z cienia. Był on wysoki, szczupły, wysportowany. Włosy miał czarne i poukładane, na twarzy były widoczne wyraźne rysy, a oczy miał piwne. - Będziesz miał trochę szmalu na co chcesz, lepsze kontakty, oraz 15% zysku. - 20%! - Zgoda, pierwszym zadaniem będzie pomóc nam pojmać 12 wielkich mistrzów. - Kiedy? I gdzie? - W równonoc wiosenną, a współrzędne podam kilka dni przed. Kilka dni później W Brazylijskiej puszczy Łowcy zwerbowali jeszcze tysiące najemników. Gdy wócili do Czech Howk oznajmił że sojusznicy są gotowi im pomóc w dniu równonocy. Część VI Na zajutrz Dom rodziny Agrestów już od rana stał do góry nogami. Chłopcy biegali po całum domu: - Oddaj, to mój smartfon!- woła Dante - Boisz się ze zadzwonię do Diane.- Naśmiewa się Richard - Nie wiem oczym mówisz?- rumieni się starszy brat - No wiesz, córka cioci Ayli, no wiesz ta co siedzi z tobą w ławce na matmie, ta której udzielasz korki z matmy.- przedrzeźnia młodszy z braci, śmiejąc się co chwila. - Ucisz się! Nagle słychać że ktoś puka. Rchard oddał telefon, a jego brat otwarł tajemniczemu gościowi: - Miło was widzieć dzieciaki.- powiedział Mistrz Fu - Wujek!- wykrzykneli obaj chłopcy - Jesteście przypadkiem tu w komplecie, mam do was wszystkich ważną sprawę. Po chwili - Chciałem was wszystkich zwołać, dlatego że już wasze dzieciaki chyba są dojrzłe na tyle by dostać swoje własne miracula. Już podiołem decyzje kto dostanie które. Brigette ty dostaniesz kolczyki Biedronki, mama ci chętnie wytłumaczy co i jak. Ty Dante pierścień Czarnego Kota, który należał do twego ojca. A ty Richard dostaniesz broszkę Motyla, której kiedyś właściecielem był twój dziadek. - Czemu ja mam najgorsze?- rzekł Richard - Nie najgorsze, moja decyzja zapadła i kropka.- zdenerwował się na chłopaka, niedość że mu pozwala doznać takiej mocy, to chłopak jest zły że nie dostał silniejszej.- To pa dzieciaki. - Pa wujku!- odpowiedzieli Za chwilę - Czemu dałeś im miracula teraz?!- mówi z wyrzutami Marinette - A co mieli czekać jeszcze dwa lata, czy ja czekałem na odpowiedni czas by wam je dać? Nie! Bo wiedziałem że już dorośliście do tego!- powiedział ostro, po tych słowach para rodziców się zaczerwieniła bardzo mocno na twarzach - Przepraszamy Mistrzu.- powiedział Adrien, nadal jeszcze czerwony - Nic się nie stało. Ja już pójdę. Cześć Koło drzwi jednak Mistrz się zatrzymał i rzekł: - Adrien, Marinette nigdy nie zapomnę jak was pierwszy raz zobaczyłem i poznałem.- powiedział posępnie Drzwi glucho trzasneły. Zaległa potworna cisza. - Jak uwarzasz co on miał on na myśli?- pyta przestraszona kobieta - Coś czuję że jego zmartwienie niedługo wyjdzie na jaw. Część VII Za kilka dni Dzieciaki były szczęśliwe z prezentów, wkońcu rodzice zaakceptowali nową sytuacje i zaczeli je szkolić. Bridgette i Dante byli bardzo podekscytowani, ale Richard niezbyt. Lubił dziadka, ale słyszał wiele razy onim kiedy był był Władcą Ciem, a teraz miał on sam uczyć go kożystania z tej mocy. Kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do pokoju swojego dziadka cały drżał orza cały zbladł, w końcu jednak się odwarzył i śmiało otwarł drzwi: - Wejdź Richar.- powiedział spokojnie Gabriel- Słyszałem już jaki prezent dostałeś.- Gabriel był teraz bardziej siwy, miał bródkę i nadal eleganckie ubranie. Poza tym stał się bardziej czuły, wrażliwy i bardziej skory do śmiechu. - Twoje dawne miaculum. - Tak, to zaczynamy? - Czemu nie. Od czego zacząć? - Najpierw załuż broszkę. Kiedy Richard założył ją, przed jego oczami pojawiła się mała fioletowa istota: - Witaj jestem Nooroo, twoje nowe kwami.- powiedziała mała istotka - Czcześć jestem Ririchard.- zająkał chłopak, był zdziwiony, wiedział o kwami, ale myślał że to niemożliwe by naprawdę istniały. - Teraz musisz powiedzieć " Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła". - Okey. Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła! Wtem z nikąd pojawiło się dużo białych motyli, które okryły chłopaka niczym biały koc. Po chwili chłopak miał Fioletowe spodnie,czarną koszulę, miał również maskę w kształcie motyla, ale zakrywającą mu tylko część twarzy. - Łał odlot. - Pierwsza lekcja, weź swoją laskę i prubuj zestrzelić ten wazon mroczną energią. - Ale jak? - Po prostu pomyśl co masz zrobić, a to zrobisz. Po chwili wyskoczyła wiązka promienia, która trafiła w wazon: - Brawo masz talent. - Dzięki. - Lekcja druga, aby się teleportować zrób to samo co przedtem, pomyśl co chcesz zrobić. Za parę sekund chłopak pojawił się w drugim końcu pokoju: - Jest znowu mi się udało. - Dobra na dziś koniec praktyki. - Co! A, co z akumami? - Akumy będą przy okazji, jeśli chcesz dobrze wykorzystać swoje miraculum, to najpierw poznaj jego historię. - No dobra.- powiedział zrezygnowany- Mów tą historię storzenia i tak dalej. - Nie oto mi dokładnie chodzi.- zaśmiał się- Chodzi mi o jego bliższą historię, tą niestety która dotyczy izła i mnie. Zacznijmy od tego że twoja babcia miała miraculum Pawia. Razem z wujkiem Fu wyjechała na ważną misję do Tybetu z której nie wróciła.- powiedział smutno, a oczy mu się zeszkliły- Byłem pogrążony w rozpaczy, chciałem za wszelką ceną ją odzyskać. Którejś nocy przyszłem do Fu na herbatę. Po jakimś czasie poprosiłem czy mógłby mi opowiedzieć co się stało, po czym poprosiłem go o zatrzymanie miraculum Pawia na pamiątkę. Zgodził się. Otworzył swoją skrytkę w gramofonie i wyjął je,ale był już tak zmęczony że zapomniał zamknąć, więc to wykorzystałem i ukradłem broszke, po czym zamknąłem szkatułkę i się pożegnałem nieświadomym Mistrzem. Za jakiś czas zmusiłem Nooroo do posłuszeństwa, stałem się wówczas Władcą Ciem, pragnąłem zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota by ją wskrzesić... - Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?- pyta chłopak wyraźnie przejęty opowieścią - Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze przegrałem z twoimi rodzicami. Po drugie trzeba było zrozumieć że niewolno ingerować w nieludzkie sprawy i się z tym pogodzić.- powiedział z żalem w oczach- Dobra, koniec na dziś, spisałeś się, teraz powiedz Nooroo detransformacja. Po detransformacji: -Jak się będziesz nazywał? - Może... tak myślę że... Jastrzębia Ćma, tak to dobre, albo nie Mroczne Skrzydło. - Może być, chociaż ja i tak wolę Władca Ciem- zaśmiał się Gabriel - Przepraszam dziadku za wazon. - Nic nieszkodzi, i tak nie podobał mi się, a poza tym mam takich więcej. Część VIII Następnego dnia Dzień zaczoł się krwistym bezwietrznym wschodem słońca. Niebo było z paroma pomarańczowymi i czerwonymi obłokami. Nikt się niespodziewał że właśie dzisiaj stanie się dzień który rozpoczoł właściwie wszystko, w późniejszych czasach nazywany "krwistym rankiem". Do sklepu Mistrza w ten dzień przyszedł do niego mężczyzna, był brunetem z bystrymi oczami. Zamówił u niego jeden z jego zabiegów. W jego trakcie młodziniec zapytał czy staruszek był kiedyś w Tybecie, on mu na to: - Kiedyś dawno temu.- powiedział trochę zmieszany- A pan? - Ja też, nawet tam kiedyś mieszkałem, ale źle to wspominam.- powiedział zimno - Co się stało? - Już sam niedługo się dowiesz! Po tych słowach wstanął jak porażony piorunem i wcisnął przycisk na małym urządzeniu znajdującym się na kołnierzu jego koszulu. Wtem do sklepu weszli mężczyźni w płaszczach, każdy miał sztylet: - Czekaj to ty! Lukas? Lukas Mayer? - Może kiedyś.- powiedział obojętnie, kopiąc go w brzuch, po czym kazając go związać- Teraz jestem Howk. Starzejesz się kiedyś by mi aż tak łatwo nie poszło. Czy się mylę, czy widzę strach w twoich oczach. Niemartw się ty jako jeden z nielicznych mistrzów przeżyjesz, przynajmniej na razie. - Nieboję się śmierci tylko tego co zamierzasz.- powiedział patrząc mu ze smutkiem w oczy - Będziesz się jeszcze bardziej bać kiedy powiem.... Po czym zaczął mówić w dziwnym, prymitywnym, bezładnym językiem. Widać najwyraźniej że teraz na serio Mistrz struchlał. - Powiedz przy okazji przyjacielu, gdzie masz swoją magiczną biżuterię?- powiedział z pogardą Lukas zakładając maskę - Ma je teraz ktoś inny. I będzie je bronił przed takimi ludźmi jak ty!!! - Widzę że nie wszystkie, stary numer z gramofonem, jeszcze z Singapuru.- powiedział rozmażony- Wiesz co? Nie uczysz się w ogóle na błędach. Po czy zniszczył gramofon i wyjął szkatułkę: - Jest pusta sam zobacz!- zaśmaiał się niepewnie Mistz Fu - Tylko z pozoru, piętra pod nią mają je jeszcze.- powiedział wyjmując pierwsze piętro- O, relikty. Jedne z najstarszych miraculi. Jelenia, Mamuta i tygrysa szablozębnego. Ciekawe co jest jeszcze pod tym. A, tu nietak stare. Miraculum Lwa, Tygrysa, Żurawia, o i prawdziwy larytas miraculum Orła. To już wszystko. Chłopcy zabrać go. Zapomniałbym nie zostawiamy dowodów. Wiecie co robić. Po tych słowach jeden z Łowców postawił bombę od Vładymira i wszyscy uciekli. Chwilę później Cała rodzina Agrestów poszła do herbatę do wujka Fu. Kiedy byli już prawie w środku Richard wpadł do pokoju się przywitać: - Hej wujk...- urwał po tata go w pore zabrał, bo zauważył bombę Szybko wybiegli z jego kwatery, za kilka chwil przez okna można było zobaczyć jasny blask i usłyszeć mały huk. W krójówce mistrza wybuch pożar. Za jakiś czas przyjechała straż pożarna, ale nikogo nie znalazła. - To pewnie były te jego kłopaty, ciekawe co mu jest.- powiedział Adrien - Oby nic złego.- powiedziała z troską Marrinette - Kto kolwiek, lub co kolwiek to było nie zawaha się niczego.- powiedział chłopak Część IX Czechy. Podziemia. Wieczór Kiedy Mistrz Fu się ocknął był w jakiejś małej komnacie pod ziemią razem z jedynastką innych Mistrzów, wszyscy byli związani. Nagle z ciemności odezwał się zimny jak noc głos: - Witajcie przyjaciele! Ile to już lat? Poraz ostatni widziałem większość was w chwili Wielkiego Osądu. Widzę też że są już wszyscy: Fong- powiedział, a zaraz potem go zabijając swoją kataną- Bo... Deg... Urs... Fig... Roks... Ters... Nors... Tejn... Oin...- ich też zabił- Fu, Qan i Flop wy jeszcze będziecie mi bardzo potrzebni, ale jeszcze nie powiem do czego. Chwila tym słodsza nim dłużej się na nią czeka.- powiedział ze śmiechem To powiedziawszy zamknął zimną, brudną cele. Chwilę później - Co teraz zrobimy?- pyta Ben - Teraz trzeba dopełnić zemstę. - Ale przecież już zabiłeś Mistrzów. - Oni są tylko częścią czegoś wielkiego, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz czego.- powiedział Howk bardzo dziwnym głosem, który pragnął najwyraźnie zniszczenia wszystkiego - Dobra, ale co teraz zrobimy?- powtórzył pytanie chłopak - Teraz zadbamy by każdy posiadacz miraculum, dobry czy zły wyzionął ostatni oddech. W tej samej chwili Na polecenie pani burmistrz przeszukano dom Fu, nic tam nie mogli znaleźć, nagle jeden z ludzi znajduje jakiś dziwny fragment metalu: - Co to może być?- zastanawia się mężczyzna - To musi być kawałek tej bomby, czy czegoś tam co wybuchło. Trzeba ten kawałek sprawdzić, będzie on niezwykle istotny do dalszych kroków. Jest coś naniej? - Tylko napis po rosyjsku "матрешка". - Leć to dać pani burmistrz.- powiedział- Ciekawe co się z tobą stało, ale czuję że już wiedziałeś co się stanie.- szepnął sam do siebie Za kilka dni Marinette i Adrien czekają na wyniki badań. Wtem dzwoni jej telefon: - Hallo - Cześć Mari, tu ja Chloe ( wtym momęcie dziewczyna dała na głośnik), w sprawie tego kawałka to na pewno mini bomba wyprodukowana w rosyjskim zakładzie broni матрешка, jego główna siedziba znajduje się w samym środku Syberii, przewodniczy jej jeden z yłych radzieckich żołnierzy Władymir Vascow. Coś czuję że tam pojedziecie więc uwarzjcie na niego, dam wam kilku moich ludzi. - Dzięki Chloe! Jeszcze raz dzięki! Pa! - Pa Część X Na zajutrz rano polecieli do Syberii. Było tam strasznie zimno, ludzi prawie nie było. Wkońcu kiedy trafili z kilkoma wojskowymi żołierzami do fabryki otwarli im drzwi wysocy, mocno zbudowani mężczyźni z dziwnym wyrazem kpiny na twarzy. Zaprowadzili ich do Władymira, on ich zaprosił do swojego gabinetu. Pokój ten był duży i w przeciwieństwie do fabryki bogato zdobiony, miał czerwony dywan, złotawe drewniane ściany, na nich wisiało dużo zdjęć Stalina i Lenina oraz wiele obrazów młota i sierpu. W pokoju tym też było duże biurko i kilka ogromnych foteli z czarnej skóry.: - Co was sprowadza w moje skromne progi?- powiedział Rosjanin zasiadając za biurkiem - Drogi panie, w Paryżu stała się tragedia, mianowicie zniszczono dom bardzo ważnego obywatela.- powiedziała Mari - A co mi do tego? - Zniszczono jego dom jedną pańskich bomb.- powiedział chłopak - Mam wielu klientów, jakbym brał odpowiedzialność za to co zrobili z moimi produktami to bym to już dawno zamknął, a ja bym nie żył. Prawda? - W sumie racja. Ale myśleliśmy że masz z tym coś wspólnego, albo wiesz kto ostatnio ją kupił.- powiedziała z rozczrowywaniem dziwczyna - W sumie racja wiem kto kupił, zresztą sam wam pokażę. Kiedy wychodzili z biura nagle Vascow kiwnął w głową do jednego z pracowników, a ten po chwili wyszedł. Poszli do piwnicy. Władymir podszedł do wielkiej szafy i wyjął z niej kilka papierów: - Zamawiał ją i parę innych niejaki Howk ,a raczej Lukas Mayer przewodniczący czemuś tam.- powiedział spokojnie- Jak już wiecie, to musicie jeszcze zostać. Poczym rzucił na ziemie mały granat, który tylko znszczył broń żołnierzy. Rosjanin wraz z ukrytymi w ciemności wspólnikami rzucili się na wojskowych. Potem przyjął chłopaka jako nowy cel: - Myślałem że przez te lata jakie poświęciłeś na walkę będzie cię trudniej pokonać.- powiedział ze śmiechem Vascow - Liczę że jednak cię niezawiod!- krzyknął i zaczął wygrywać z Rosjaninem dzięki swojej szybkości i refleksowi, lecz on nie grał feir, Adriena przytrzymali dwaj Rosjanie, a Władymir mógł się odpłacić za wszystko - No i co poszło mi według mnie nie najgorzej, ty chyba straciłeś pazurki- zaśmiał się Po chwili spostrzegł kobietę: - I tak już zapóźno on już tu jedzie, jeden z moich ludzi go zawiadomił.- powiedział spokojnie- Nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię pod warunkiem że będziesz spokojnie siedzieć w celi Ona trochę zdziwiona tymi słowami pokiwała nieśmiało głową, ale przerażenie nie znikało z jej twarzy, Za kilka minut Właśnie przyjechał łowca ze swą świtą. Na jego spotkanie wyszedł Władymir: - I co, schwytałeś ich?- spytał chłodno Howk - Tak dziewczynę, chłopaka i ich ochronę. - Dobrze się spisałeś, pokaż mi ich teraz. Zaprowadził ich do kotłowni w piwnicy, gdzie znajdowali się związani więźniowie: - No mo no. Gdzie są wasze miracula?- spytał z pogardą - Nie mamy ich, a nawet jakbyśmy mieli nie dostałbyś ich tak łatwo!- powiedział Adrien - Czyż by przeszukać ich. Bohaterowie mówili prawdę; - Nie mają ich.- powiedział jeden z jego ludzi - Gdzie one są? - Nie powiemy ci! Nawet jakbym miała zginąć nie dowiesz się tego!- odpowiedziała kobieta - Szkoda- powiedział spokojnie dowódca łowców- Niebędziesz długo czekała na śmierć. W tej chwili Vascow poczuł w sobie smutak i współczucie, wtem cała sytuacja się odwróciła: - Nie pozwolę!- na te słowa rzucił bombę dymną oraz uwolnił więźnió- Uciekajcie! Już! Walka trwała bohaterowie uciekli ze swoimi ludźmi kiedy Rosjanie mierzyli się z łowcami. Oboje dowódcy walczyli mężnie, ale w końcu były żołnież radziecki musiał się poddać: - Oby to mi było ostatni raz Vascow, następnym razem już cię nie będzie.- rzekł ze złością Howk - Ma się rozumieć. - A w ogóle co cię napadło? - Byłem w wojsku i tam mnie nauczono że nie winnych nie można zabijać. - Ale my naszczęście wojsku nie jesteśmy, prawda? - Prawda.- powiedział powoli, a zarazem smmutno Władymir Część XI Dzień później Kiedy małżeństwo znalazło się już bezpiecznie w Paryżu to natychmiast opowiedziało Chloe co się stało: - I wtedy ten Władymir nas uwolnił i zaatakował tego Howka.- zakończyła Marinnete - Ciekawe, ale chyba najważniejsze jest w tej histrii to że wiecie kto za tym stoi, mówicie że to niejaki pan Lukas Mayer podający się za Howka.- powiedziała z bardzo ciekawską miną Chloe Kobieta nadal miała blond włosy spięte w kucyk Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania